Goal
by Kyuubi323
Summary: Artemis is off to college, where he takes a passive then active interest in the goalie of the football (soccer) team. ArtemisxOMC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name's Kyuubi323, and this is my first Artemis Fowl story. I've been working on this for a while now, and didn't want to publish it without it being completed because I'm crap at finishing my stories. Sorry. But this is mostly complete, and just needs a few tweaks to the second chapter and then its pretty much done. So I'll let you all get to it, and I hope you enjoy!

This is malexmale/yaoi, so if you didn't realize I suggest you run now or give it a shot and maybe you'll like it for the love it demonstrates.

I don't own the Artemis Fowl series, it belongs to one of the most awesome authors ever to exist, Eoin Colfer.

* * *

Master Artemis?"

Artemis Fowl the Second turned away from his computer screen to look at his oldest and closest friend/bodyguard, Butler. Artemis was fairly irritated, so the look transferred to Butler, who then realized his imminent suggestion would be shot down before he could finish the sentence. However, for Angeline Fowl's, Artemis's mother, sake he had to at least try.

"It's about your upcoming school year at T College." Butler paused, as Artemis' eyes narrowed in their focus on him. "As you well know, physical education is a must in order to get your BA-"

"And as you well know, I already have Physical Education credit." Artemis cut in bitingly.

Butler gave him a look. "Exemptions all written by a nonexistent doctor; that's not Physical education credit Artemis. Anyway, your mother and I thought it would be best if you joined one of the sports clubs."

Artemis nearly laughed. Truly, he nearly did. Did Butler forget he was talking to Artemis, whose only real "physical skill" was typing and walking without tripping?

"Butler, you and I both know that any demonstration of physical prowess I have ever displayed was running for my life, and you know how that worked out."

Butler frowned, not liking being reminded of Artemis' many, many near death experiences. "I know. That's why I thought it best to have you join a relatively new club, that doesn't require too much movement from you."

Artemis leaned back in his chair, waiting for Butler to continue.

"Archery."

Artemis did let a chuckle escape him. Archery? Really, him holding a weapon that could potentially fly off course and kill someone? Artemis knew he likely would accidentally hurt someone, even with a rubber-tipped arrow. He said as much to Butler, who gave a long-suffering sigh.

"You wanted to learn how to defend yourself, and have been practicing substantially since your last jaunt through time. Why not give archery a try? It will build up muscle tone in your upper body." Butler argued. Artemis needed PE credit, and the only way to do that was to join a sports club.

Artemis took a moment to stare at his rather suffering bodyguard. Would archery really be that bad? Besides, if he didn't like it, he could just join the croquet club. He could play croquet pretty well. Artemis nodded. "Alright, I'll sign up for the Archery club first day."

Butler smiled, glad his friend was giving it a shot. Butler also thought privately that joining a club might make Artemis open up and make friends-human ones this time.

Truth be told Artemis wasn't too keen on going to college. He had the highest tested IQ in Europe, and has published articles in psychology journals and delivered a lecture on Balkan politics, and so much more. Prior he was happy that while physically he was 15, legally he was 18 and no longer needed to attend St. Bartelby's. Who needed the useless institution of college? He thought perhaps he wouldn't mind as much if he could just take the online courses, and stay home, but his father and mother had insisted on a "normal young adult experience" in school. Artemis countered that he got through his previous schooling just fine without any "normal experiences."

And Artemis had a couple, while not normal, common experiences. He'd been bullied a couple of times, but of course that mostly all stopped as soon as Artemis took his revenge on first the bully. Then when it had continued, on their family fortune and assets. Then he was pretty much left alone and words did not hurt him. Another reason Artemis didn't so much as have a scar on him was Butler, and his bodyguard would be coming with Artemis to T on his parent's request, though he'd have followed Artemis either way. It was a simple matter to move into his dorm room, though Butler did most of the heavy lifting.

The hardest part for Artemis was signing up for the Archery Club. He really didn't want to learn how to shoot a primitive weapon, but it wasn't like Artemis was planning to go hunting with it now was he? The Club would meet on the grass field near the football field every Friday morning and Saturday's were optional. Artemis fairly enjoyed his classes- Economics, Political Science, Organization and Management, Sociology, Mathematics and Statistics, and Polish- all required for his Business degree program. Artemis had always known he'd go into business, so this was the best school to attend for it.

Artemis listened to his Archery instructor, already knowing the basic information he was giving the rather small class. Not including Artemis there were only 12 students. Artemis and 6 other boys, and 6 girls, with a grand total of 13 archery students. Being their first day, they were let go early with a list of exercises they should do either on their own or on Saturday with the coach. They were told to eat food that would help them maintain a healthy weight, and to drink lots of water. Though he had a bad feeling about it, Artemis decided to join the others the next morning, because he knew he wouldn't do the exercises on his own.

It was while leaving that he looked at the college football team's practice. The members looked tall and lithely muscular, though some were bulkier than the others, they were obviously built for speed. Artemis looked down at his archery case, which contained his disassembled bow, arm and finger guards, and arrows, and felt determined to succeed in archery. He would never match the speed or muscular build of the football team- or indeed any other males- but Artemis did want to be able to protect himself. Archery would help him gain arm muscles, and running was incorporated into their exercise regiment, so at least he'd be in shape.

Artemis looked back at the football team, watching the goalie shout out helpful hints to his teammates. Artemis blinked surprised to notice the goalie's hair was silver with a section died purple. He thought that was rather stupid, but Artemis had decided to stop judging people and thinking everyone was beneath him. Surely, not all average people were boring and unimaginative.

Artemis stared out the window of his Political Science class. He'd been wrong. Everyone was boring, and worse yet, some were just plain juvenile. Artemis, with his repertoire of scathing insults, fell short of coming up with a word that described the intelligence of the other college students, or lack thereof. Artemis was glad his roommate was hardly ever in their dorm, and if he was there, he was usually sleeping or eating in his "room".

"Ah crap… what did he just say?"

Artemis glanced behind him, and was dully surprised to see the goalie of the football team behind him. His vivid silver and purple hair shined oddly with the natural light, making Artemis wonder how he had missed the young man walking in. He was frantically writing notes, every word the professor was saying Artemis imagined. The two person desk was occupied with the goalie alone, so the likely hood of anyone besides Artemis hearing his whisper was slim. Artemis thought back a moment to what he'd heard the professor say before the goalie whispered.

Noting the time Artemis wrote a quick note and folded it in half just the once, before packing his bag just as the bell rang for the end of class. Standing, Artemis turned to look at the goalie who was scribbling the last thing the professor said.

"Here." Artemis said, the word coming out only slightly louder than a whisper.

The goalie paused in putting away his notebook and took the note reading it carefully. He grinned, recognizing the parts he had been able to write, and the missing (vital he'll later find) information. However when the goalie looked up to thank the dark-haired teen, he found the other had already left.

Ruairí was perhaps unfairly happy. His second year of college was draining his bank account faster than he could put in it seemed like, but he was still that much closer to his goal. It'd been his goal to become a lawyer for little over three years. Before he had thought of just continuing on in football, or becoming run-of-the-mill business man like his dad. But, it was amazing what interning could do for a person. He'd interned at a law firm in Dublin, M.O.P. he called it. He'd been inspired, one could say, watching the lawyers in the White Collar Division, and decided that was what he wanted to do. He was rather good at spotting details that the others missed and they had appreciated his input and fresh eyes.

It was one case in particular though, that had caught Ruairí's attention. It was referred to as the "Fowl Files." Interesting enough that it was _huge_, perhaps the largest file in all of Ireland, but most importantly, what he saw was only _one_ file on _one_ Fowl. Apparently the Fowls' were underground Crime Lords, dating back for generations upon generations. It was all rumor and speculation, but with so much circumstantial evidence, Ruairí figured at least some of it had to be true. When Ruairí was called by his old boss and told that _The Artemis Fowl II_ would be attending the same school as him, Ruairí had nearly spat out his energy drink.

Ruairí had been almost hyper aware of anyone with dark hair and wearing immaculate suits, as that was the only sure sign he had of Artemis Fowl the second. Not surprisingly, Ruairí didn't catch site of the "criminal mastermind" his first day there. Nor did he see him the next few days while the students settled and clubs met up and were established. By the time he was sitting in his Political Science class frantically writing every word his professor spoke, Ruairí had all but forgotten to look for Fowl. So, imagine his surprise when once having left his class he was jumped by his childhood friend and fellow, Tristan Campbell.

"I feel sorry for you mate, a class with Artemis Fowl. Did he show up the prof. yet?"

Ruairí stumbled, both under the weight of his friend and because of the question. "What?"

Tristan frowned, looking not at Ruairí but at someone in the distance. "Fowl. You know, that jerk-wad I went to St. Bartelby's with? Artemis Fowl II ringing any bells?"

Ruairí hurriedly glanced around looking for said person before he froze, remembering the boy who handed him the note. "No… he didn't show up the professor. He helped me actually, see?" He pulled out the notes Artemis had written for him. "You went to school with him? I don't remember you talking about him…."

Tristan took the note staring at the writing. "I didn't want to think about Fowl when I was actually having fun. Interesting though, he's never helped anyone before. He's a complete loner and he never spoke unless someone was taunting him. And they usually never bothered him again after that day, or disappeared from the school. Be sure to thank him so you don't end up in the same way."

Ruairí frowned. "I think you're making him out to be worse than he really is."

"No." Tristan said without missing a beat. "I'm really not."

Ruairí vowed to pay attention next time he saw the other. Calling his old boss, he asked if there was anything he could tell Ruairí about Artemis Fowl II. Again he was thrown for a loop when the man said he wasn't allowed to disclose information about an active person of interest. Ruairí hadn't realized that the file he had seen while working at the firm had been on Artemis the second. Ruairí resorted to the web.

Artemis Fowl II born September 1st, to Artemis Sr. and Angeline Fowl, along with two younger brothers, Myles and Beckett. Then of course the usual information: black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He is always shadowed by his loyal manservant, a man who goes by the name Butler, not much is known about him, except he is from _the_ Butler family, whatever that meant. Artemis was filthy rich, and has the highest tested IQ in Europe. Ruairí whistled impressed. Artemis Sr. disappeared on a business venture in Russia when Artemis was roughly 9 years old, and the family fortune took a dive, and Artemis Jr. and his mother rarely stepped outside their manor.

Then apparently, Artemis Jr., and his manservant returned from Russia a couple of years later with his father. It's here that information about Artemis gets sketchy at best. People claimed to have seen him in multiple countries all at nearly the same time. He is credited with ruining corporations and saving charities, and some even say he has magic. Other "useful" tidbits were that he was a chess genius and an inventor. There were surprisingly few photos of Artemis, all mostly from a far or glimpses of him from behind Butler. Most were taken before his teenage years, as Artemis had disappeared entirely at age 14, and not reappearing for three years.

Ruairí began to watch Artemis, though he still frantically wrote notes in their Political Science class, his gaze sometimes wandered to the back of Artemis' head. He realized belatedly that Artemis wasn't writing anything, and wondered how smart Artemis was to have known exactly which note Ruairí had missed. Because of his careful observation, Ruairí had completely forgotten to thank Artemis for the notes before the ending bell rang and the genius was gone in a mater of seconds.

The next time Ruairí saw Artemis was at his football practice. He nearly tripped when he saw the genius across the field learning archery. They were learning how to properly shoot or something to that extent, when Ruairí was hit on the head with the black and white football. Ruairí decided to pay attention to his own practice from then on.

Over the next week, Ruairí was able to see more of Artemis in more social situations. The genius was quiet, but entirely unafraid of expressing his opinion when it seemed almost required. Though it was obvious Artemis felt the rest of the student population was intellectually beneath him, he seemed to try not to be unnecessarily cruel. Ruairí figured Artemis just lacked practice in people skills, because they were there, just barely. Ruairí decided he really wanted to get to know Artemis, no matter what Tristan said.

"I don't suppose you'd want to get a drink with me?"

Before Ruairí knew it, as soon as the bell rang he'd gotten up and asked _the_ Artemis Fowl the Second on a date.

"You suppose right."

And was promptly shot down. Ruairí watched crestfallen as Artemis finally actually looked at him, and was surprised to see a look of regret on the genius' face.

"I'm sorry, that was unnecessarily cruel. I have no interest in alcohol."

Ruairí smiled happily. "It doesn't have to be alcohol. I don't mind getting some coffee or tea."

Artemis blinked rather surprised, and said the first thing that came to mind as they began to walk out of their classroom. "You're the football captain and goalie."

Ruairí blushed surprised Artemis knew about him. "You know about me?"

Artemis glanced at Ruairí's hair briefly. "You're hair is very eye-catching and the football field is right next to the archery range."

Ruairí mentally smacked himself. Damn Tristan and his stories. Instead he laughed. "Yeah I guess it is pretty out there. There's a story behind it but it's pretty stupid so I'd rather not say." Ruairí tugged lightly on a strand looking at it as if he didn't see it every time he looked in a mirror.

Artemis and Ruairí didn't have any more classes after political sci. on Fridays, but they did have archery and football practice later in the afternoon. Artemis changed course, walking over to a tree out of the way of others hurrying past so he may talk to Ruairí.

"Why are you inviting me out, if I may ask?" Artemis asked straightforwardly. He really didn't want to be made a joke out of. He'd refrained from doing a background check on Ruairí on Butler's suggestion he get to know people he had interest in rather than making judgments from a file. Naturally, with his curiosity unsatisfied, Artemis had found himself watching Ruairí during his football practices. He'd even once been tempted to watch one of their practice games, but was instantly appalled with himself and instead called Holly to see how she was doing. He felt infinitely better after talking to both her and Foaly.

Ruairí leaned back against the tree smiling slightly. "Well, first to thank you for giving me the notes that I had missed the first day of class. I never thanked you properly or otherwise, and I thought it was about damn time. Secondly, I like the look of you. Not just your face or appearance mind you, but the way you interact with the world. You're kind of standoffish and seem separate from everyone else, but other times you blend in so seamlessly that I can't imagine the scene without you in it." Ruairí blushed, realizing he'd said too much and stopped, lips tightly closed.

Artemis fought down his own blush, cursing his too pale skin. "I see… that was strangely honest."

Ruairí grinned, instinctively feeling he was 'in.' "So, would you like to have tea or coffee with me?" Ruairí paused. "My name's Ruairí by the way."

Artemis smirked. "I know. However I'm not in the mood for tea." Artemis watched as Ruairí frowned, eyes getting slightly wider with surprise at the rejection. "But lunch wouldn't be amiss."

Ruairí grinned watching Artemis' own face lightly blush at his own teasing. Ruairí realized then that Artemis was in fact a little shy. "I had been warned you were a genius. This just proved it I think."

Ruairí laughed while Artemis gave a pleased smiled.

Ruairí was pleasantly surprised when Artemis allowed him to choose where to eat and even _walked_ there with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's part 2 of Goal. I hope it's not too bad for ff , but if it's taken down I'll post it on AFF.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, but I would sincerely combust from pride if he'd come from my brain. Eoin Colfer is the genius, not me **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The date had gone well surprisingly. Ruairí and Artemis and stayed on 'safe topics' of conversation like school and their future goals.

"I want to work in the White Collar division of law."

"Interesting; I believe they have an active file on my family and I still."

Ruairí gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah… I saw your file. It's…impressive."

Artemis gave what Tristan had described as a 'vampire smile.' "Isn't it?"

Ruairí hadn't even minded Artemis's shadow following them to the restaurant, or ensuring the establishment was suitably safe and clean for Artemis to grace it with his presence. Mostly, Ruairí didn't acknowledge Butler or his actions because Artemis carried on without batting a lash. He also learned that Artemis was only in the archery club to get physical education credit.

"Tell me what the story is behind you hair color."

Ruairí made a 'oh boy' face. "It's stupid."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I still want to know."

Ruairí laughed. "Who am I to deny you then? Alright, so when I was a kid every time around Christmas my family and I would watch the classic Christmas movies: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and Jack Frost. Jack Frost was always my favorite; don't ask me why, it just is. I'd told my mom and dad that I wanted to dye my hair silver like Jack Frost's but my dad said that it was silly, while my mom said I was too young to dye my hair. When I turned sixteen I asked again if I could but my parents both agreed it wouldn't help my chances at getting a decent job, especially with my less than stellar grades.

"As an act of rebellion I asked my then girlfriend to order silver hair dye off the internet so it would be sent to her house, and when it arrived she helped me bleach and dye my hair. My parents grounded me and tried to make me dye my hair back to its original brown. My mom took me to a hair salon, where I told the hair dresser to dye the hair over my left eye purple. My dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw it."

Artemis raised his eyebrows rather surprised. He couldn't really relate having simply always done what he'd wanted with little interference from his parents. Even now his parents held little sway over his opinions though they were finally coming closer together as a family. Artemis supposed Myles and Beckett might be more under his parents thumb, but not to the degree Ruairí seemed to be.

"See, it's pretty stupid."

Artemis snapped back to attention, though it didn't show he'd been lost in thought. "No actually, I think it was a great show of determination. Naturally silver and purple hair isn't the smartest choice, but that you persevered and determinedly stuck to you goal is a good personality trait. If you really want something you should fight for it."

Ruairí smiled happily. "Thanks. My parents wouldn't agree but who could argue with you?"

Artemis smiled. "A few exist that would try."

"Have you ever done anything your parents wouldn't approve of?" Ruairí asked, intensely curious.

"I have done many things that my parents now wouldn't approve of but at the time would not perhaps fault me for them. That isn't to say though that I don't regret some of my previous actions. Most of them have worked out for the best though." Artemis replied giving little information that would satisfy Ruairí's curiosity.

When the date came to an end Ruairí and Artemis (and Butler) walked back to their dorm rooms, Ruairí with a promise from Artemis that they could go on another date.

Ruairí sat next to Artemis the next time they were in class to together. They didn't speak really, but it was enough that Ruairí caught Artemis' eye every so often and would smile. Artemis didn't always smile back, but the blush Ruairí had seen the first time they made eye contact was enough for him to know Artemis didn't mind.

Tristan was gob smacked when his best friend walked out of class with Artemis Fowl II. Ruairí had waved to him but Tristan didn't walk over, and Ruairí left just like that smiling at Artemis. Artemis had looked at Tristan and even nodded his hello when he'd obviously recognized him. It took three weeks of dates and suggestions for Ruairí to convince Artemis to spend a day with Ruairí and his friends. It hadn't been a total disaster, which both Ruairí and Artemis were glad of.

Tristan had obviously spread the word about Artemis, and Artemis was in no way going to lower him self to please them. Ruairí was rather dismayed by the initial awkwardness, but strove to pay attention to both his friends and Artemis. However when Tristan mentioned Artemis' years at St. Bartelby's things became tense. Ruairí knew more about Artemis and his family now, having even gone to dinner at Fowl Manor just the other night, and knew that period of Artemis' life was a touchy time. Ruairí was about to call it quits when Artemis surprised them all.

"Is it my fault Avery's mother decided to donate all her money to save the rainforests and then ran off to America to marry the man of her dreams? Avery may have bullied me but karma saw to his punishment not me."

It was the most they'd heard him speak, but they didn't relax until Ruairí started laughing.

"An American step-father is a punishment now?"

"Naturally."

Ruairí's friends laughed as well, and the tension slowly bled out. Artemis wasn't any better at interacting with them, as they had absolutely nothing in common, but at least conversation wasn't stilted or awkward anymore. Things relaxed even further when the group hit several pubs later that night. Artemis drank water, which earned him good-natured teasing. Artemis enjoyed watching Ruairí make a fool of him self dancing/stumbling on the dance floor of one night club. Ruairí had even managed to drag Artemis with him a couple of times, which Artemis protested loudly to.

Fortunately, Artemis was saved from dancing by the fact that to a drunken Ruairí dancing with Artemis meant hugging Artemis so tightly he couldn't move. Artemis thought they must look rather comical, he being only 166cm (5'5") and Ruairí being 185cm (6'1"). They caught separate cabs back to the dorms, Artemis giving the drunken group a promise to hang out again. Artemis wasn't sure if he'd really enjoy a repeat of the night, but as Ruairí leaned drunkenly against him he thought he wouldn't mind. Maybe he'd even drink a beer or other. Only one though, as he didn't even really enjoy wine all that much.

Artemis had stayed with Ruairí in his dorm room, making sure the other didn't accidentally disturbed his roommate or die of alcohol related clumsiness. Artemis made sure to send Butler a text so the bodyguard didn't worry that Artemis hadn't returned to his room. The next morning, Artemis spent twenty minutes figuring out the coffee machine, and talking to Butler on the phone about what best to eat for the hung over Ruairí.

After Ruairí's first sip of coffee he sighed happily. "You are a god send Artemis."

"I'll take the compliment even if you are hung over." Artemis very much doubted any god had sent him. "Butler will be arriving shortly to bring breakfast. As you know, I cannot cook."

Ruairí smiled at him from his place half sprawled on the table. "So you spent the night with me, and I was too drunk to enjoy it. And here I was hoping for a repeat of the other night." He pouted as much as his hangover would allow.

Artemis' lips twitched almost giving in to a smile. "Well, seeing as we are now official I don't see what is stopping us. Rather, when you're less likely to die from loud noises."

Ruairí grinned and would have jumped up to hug Artemis if he wasn't sure his head would fall off. "When my hang over goes away, I'm going to kiss you until you're dizzy."

"Charming." Artemis smiled. He actually wanted to laugh, but figured the noise would cripple Ruairí and he honestly didn't want that.

Ruairí was thrilled. He and Artemis were officially together, and that meant he could go further with Artemis than before. Again rather. They hadn't had full-on sex yet, but they had gotten close, just once. The weekend before hanging out with his friends, Artemis had invited Ruairí to dinner with his family at Fowl Manor, and Ruairí had nervously agreed. It was a Friday, so after their clubs they met at the front of the college freshly showered and Ruairí in his best clothes. Butler drove them in the nicest car Ruairí had ever seen, which hadn't helped his nerves any. What had he been thinking dating one of the richest people in Ireland?!

Artemis also seemed slightly nervous, but he was just nervous about Ruairí's reaction to his family and wealth. Artemis saw nothing wrong with his family; both his parents were polite and kind people, especially his mother, and his brothers while young were smart. However, his father had been held prisoner by Russian mobsters, his mother lost her mind and infected by Opal Koboi, and his brothers didn't take well to people getting near Artemis.

Artemis had discovered Myles' and Beckett's possessiveness when Minerva had come to visit. To say the girl was at her wit's end by their pranks was an understatement. Apparently, his mother had sung his praises during the time he'd been on Hybras, and his immediate actions as big brother had only proved them. Myles and Beckett loved their big brother, and they'd be damned before someone else took him away again. Artemis smiled fondly.

Looking at Ruairí however, turned Artemis' thoughts away from his family and to reassuring the other male. Ruairí was sure he was going to faint when they'd finally arrived. They were greeted at the door by a maid named Juliet, who was apparently Artemis' Butler's younger sister. Artemis introduced Ruairí to Juliet who gave him a rather scary look, but smiled after Butler cleared his throat and shared a secret silent conversation with her.

"Oh, a special friend. I didn't think you had it in you Arty!"

Ruairí found him self smiling as Artemis grumbled about the nickname, only to grin widely when Juliet winked at him from the side. When they entered the dining room, his nerves didn't get a chance to come back as a beautiful blond women, who Ruairí figured had to be Angeline Fowl, Artemis' mother, stood up to great them.

"Arty! It's so good to have you home!" She rushed forward to hug Artemis, who Ruairí watched rather amazed.

Artemis had the softest look on his face he'd ever seen as he looked at his mother. He didn't even hesitate to hug her back and replied, "I missed you too…mum."

Angeline beamed and seemed to glow at the word, and it was this brilliance that turned to look at Ruairí.

"You must be Ruairí. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Angeline, Arty's mum." She fairly gushed at the word, and reached out to hug Ruairí, who hesitantly hugged back.

"It's…um a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Fowl."

She pulled away smiling. "You can call me Angie! Dinner is nearly ready so why don't you two come sit down?"

Upon reaching the table Artemis greeted and hugged his father before introducing Ruairí. Ruairí steeled himself against the scrutinizing gaze, and gave a slight bow.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Fowl. I've heard many great things about you from Artemis and Mr. Butler." He stuck out his hand, which was promptly grasped.

"It's a pleasure. My son has told me many things about you as well. In following my wife's example, you may call me Tim."

He smiled, and Ruairí relaxed finally and smiled back. Artemis nearly rolled his eyes at the display, but first he knew the importance of the event, and second he never rolls his eyes. _Finally the hard part_, Artemis thought as he led Ruairí to Myles and Beckett.

"Ruairí, these are my younger brothers, Myles and Beckett. Myles, Beckett, this is Ruairí my friend-" Juliet cleared her throat, making the adults smile and Artemis scowl, "-my _special_ friend, Ruairí."

"His hair is stupid." Myles said, which Beckett echoed.

Ruairí stood amazed as the two toddlers glared at him and snubbed their noses at him. He glances at Artemis who sighed with a smile struggling to stretch across his lips. The twins were chastised by Angeline, but could not be made to give a sincere apology, making Artemis apologize quietly to Ruairí, who was still stunned.

With Tim at the head of the table, Artemis sat to his left and Angie on his right, Myles and Beckett were sat next to Artemis, and Ruairí next to Angie. Conversation was purposely kept light, allowing Myles and Beckett to jump in with random tidbits about their day and opinions as well. The light conversation between the family every so often went right over Ruairí's head, but mostly because it broke into other languages when it got too heated, or about a family business venture Ruairí was sure his old boss would kill to know about. Ruairí was surprised they even spoke about such things with him there, but felt honored and trusted. Part of him knew they were probably testing him in a way, and carefully input his comments. Judging by the look Artemis gave him, he was doing well.

The real highlight was when Ruairí _finally_ impressed Myles and Beckett. Ruairí was good at science, it wasn't his favorite subject, but he knew enough and had experimented enough that Myles was sufficiently enamored. Beckett was won over by the mere mention that Ruairí was the goalie for the college's football team. It hadn't stopped them from pelting ice cream at his face at the end of dinner, but Ruairí was just glad it hadn't been any worse. Angie had even commented that he'd gotten off lightly, considering what they had done to Minerva Paradizo. Ruairí knew very little about Minerva, and had gotten most of his information from Butler.

Minerva was also a genius, and had become friends of sorts with Artemis just before he'd been kidnapped (official story but not necessarily true). According to Butler she had a sort of crush on Artemis, but whether she wanted to marry him or out-smart him, Butler couldn't say. Ruairí had often been with Artemis when he was on the phone with her, or another girl named Holly.

Holly and Artemis were very close. Ruairí could tell by the look on Artemis' face when they spoke, and he kept the jealousy he felt under tight control. Artemis rarely saw the two girls, and even though Artemis had admitted Holly was his first kiss and crush, Ruairí was dating Artemis now. Butler told him that Artemis' crush on Holly wasn't entirely based on romantic feelings either. Artemis respected Holly, and held her in high regard, and she could claim to be not only Artemis' first friend besides Butler, but the first to have ever punched him and knocked him down from his high horse, as well as first kiss, and first to make Artemis feel guilty, etc. How could Ruairí be jealous of _that_?

So, Ruairí was very jealous of Holly despite never having even seen a picture of her, but Artemis had explained that while he loved Holly, a romantic relationship between them was unlikely even without Ruairí in the equation. Not the most reassuring sentiment, but Ruairí would take it just for the smile Artemis gave him. He was a hopeless romantic he realized.

"No one has ever been jealous over me before."

"I bet they have and you just didn't realize that was what was going on."

"I'm very observant."

"You're also emotionally stunted."

"Fair point."

Back at the dorms, he tried to write more on his research essay but kept thinking about Holly and Minerva, and Myles and Beckett. Ruairí threw on his shoes and rushed over to Artemis' dorm room.

Artemis' room mate let him in, telling Ruairí sleepily that Artemis was in the shower. Ruairí thanked him suddenly aware he didn't know the other man's name, but uncaring and waited in Artemis' room. No matter Artemis' reassurances, the thought of any one else having a claim to Artemis bothered him, and Ruairí thought he'd be able to settle if Artemis allowed him to stay the night with him. If he was that close with Artemis, his jealousy would surely calm down he thought.

All thoughts were blown from his mind however when Artemis walked in towel over his head, and hands working the buttons of Artemis' half done up pajama shirt. Artemis looked up just as he paused his buttoning to close the door.

"Ruairí! You surprised me. What are you doing here so late?"

Ruairí stood up and walked right up to Artemis, his presence making Artemis step back until he was against the door. Ruairí rested his hands on Artemis' hips, smirking at Artemis' stunned expression.

Artemis didn't know what to do. He didn't have any experience to draw on, no knowledge that could guide him. Facing his death had been easier to undertake than this. He tilted his head up, watching frozen as Ruairí leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Artemis' own. Pressed up against a wall, his shirt half undone, and a wall of muscle pressing into him, Artemis' first and only kiss with Holly was no comparison.

Doubt and worry swamped Artemis' mind. How would Ruairí react if Artemis should allow them to go further? Artemis well knew that he'd one day have to take the contact out of his eye and reveal to Ruairí Holly's brown eye. Ruairí would be close enough to see all of Artemis' differences. Would Ruairí mind Artemis' uniqueness? Being a genius was one thing, but after everything he'd been through, would Ruairí accept them? And what about the People? Artemis wouldn't betray them or lose them by telling Ruairí something. But Artemis wasn't sure how long he'd last lying to his romantic partner. Or was this it? Was this the normal life he was expected to live, needed even? They were worrying thoughts.

Distracted, Artemis felt goose bumps rise up on his skin as a calloused hand ran up his stomach to his chest. _When had Ruair__í__ undone his shirt?_ Distantly he heard a moan, his own hands taking a life of their own as they gripped Ruairí's biceps. Artemis didn't know what to do, minding clouding as Ruairí coaxed his mouth open and promptly shoved his tongue in Artemis' mouth. Artemis shuddered, whether in disgust or arousal, his foggy mind couldn't be sure or brought to care. The pinch to his left nipple made Artemis gasp, forcing his head to turn and his body jerked as if to escape. Contrary to his body's reaction, Artemis' hands slide up the biceps and around Ruairí's neck, his right hand gripping the soft hair.

Ruairí hummed in approval, hand still lightly playing with Artemis' nipple, mouth dedicated to marking the pale throat. His free hand grasped Artemis' leg, and in a swift motion and a demonstration of strength Artemis could never hope to achieve, lifted Artemis and wrapped the leg around his waist. Artemis' other leg followed without prompting. Artemis was then made aware of how this sudden bout of teenage hormones was affecting them, as Ruairí grinded against Artemis further into the wall making his excitement obvious.

"Aaah…" Artemis was fairly sure the breathy noises were mostly coming from him, while the deeper, rougher grunts were from the other. Artemis began to caress his hands through Ruairí's hair, keeping his actions minimal so as not to ruin this moment.

The worries of a one time fling, or the humiliation that could come from this never crossed his mind. Artemis knew the other would never purposely hurt him. This was no fling, as no one who observed and openly adored another as Ruairí did, would only want one night of sex. But, did Artemis want to have sex, was the real question.

"W-Wait, please. I-I have never- I don't-"

"I won't do anything you aren't ready for Artemis. If you don't like it, or just can't go any further, then we won't. You'll have to hit me to get me to back off though." Ruairí said with a roguish grin.

Artemis blushed. Artemis doubted anyone has ever wanted him like this before, and a foreign feeling came with the sudden knowledge. It was abruptly cut off with the feeling of his pants being pulled down.

"No boxers Artemis? I'm shocked."

As Ruairí's hand closed around his arousal, Artemis' would-be reply was immediately cut off by a moan of pleasure, and for the first time in his life, Artemis stopped thinking.

Ruairí grinned at the beauty of an aroused Artemis. The lithe male had always been beautiful, but seeing him trapped against a wall by him, panting and moaning, made Artemis all the more enchanting.

"Ruairí…"

Ruairí pulled Artemis off the wall and to his bed, laying the dark-haired male on his back. "Artemis, do mine. Stroke mine too."

Artemis blushed as his hand was pulled to Ruairí's arousal, lightly touching the stiff organ before Ruairí left Artemis to decide. Artemis didn't pause to think, grasping Ruairí and slowly stroking his arousal in time with Ruairí.

Artemis had never-NEVER- in all his life thought about sex, or even contemplated what would happen when he was inserted into the equation. It was hot, Artemis decided, his face flushed in both embarrassment and arousal. It was disgusting, for not only was he sweating, but Ruairí was as well. It was intense, the feeling of being touched by and touching the other. It was overwhelming the feelings, the build up, and what Artemis knew could only be the orgasm.

"Spread your legs a little more Artemis."

The abandon, Artemis decided was the most overwhelming. He did as Ruairí asked, forcing his tensed legs to spread, unaware but full of ideas of what Ruairí could possibly want with his legs apart. Ruairí demonstrated without hesitation.

Ruairí moved closer to Artemis, laying directly above him, and pushing their erections together before wrapping his larger hand over both. He lightly squeezed and stroked them both roughly, not only caught up in his own arousal, but entranced by Artemis. The younger male's hands gripped his shoulders, body curling forward in an attempt to protect itself against his fierce assault. In direct contrast, Artemis' legs spread wider, allowing Ruairí to push their bodies closer. Ruairí's unoccupied arm wrapped around Artemis' waist, forcing the back to arch out of its curl and open Artemis up to him entirely. Eyes glazed and half-lidded, Artemis' back arched further, head lolling back leaving his neck open to Ruairí's questing mouth.

Artemis could do little more than gasp, moan, and feel by this point. He nearly screamed as the build up finally released his first orgasm spraying semen over his and Ruairí's chests. Artemis went lax, watching hazily as Ruairí neared his own orgasm, moaning slightly as his over sensitized penis was gripped harder along with Ruairí's. Ruairí gently bit down on Artemis' neck smothering his groan as he finally came. He weakly rested on top of Artemis, smiling at the feel of Artemis' arms wrapping around his neck, holding him in place.

Ruairí lifted himself up to look down at the genius. Artemis' eyes were closed, half ready for sleep but still half aware he was with someone. Ruairí smiled brightly, lightly kissing Artemis' lips. Whoever Holly or Minerva were, they had better acknowledge their defeat. Ruairí wasn't giving Artemis up after this.

"I need another shower…." Artemis murmured, eyes finally opening to gaze at him sleepily.

Ruairí kissed him chastely. "I'll wipe us with a wet towel. We can shower in the morning. Wait here."

Ruairí disentangled himself from Artemis, who reluctantly released his source of warmth, and found a towel to wipe them down. Ruairí returned swiftly, aware Artemis had a roommate was in his room. Artemis shuddered at the feel of the cool water, arms to his side unsure of what to do now. After Ruairí was done cleaning them, he smiled down at the lightly blushing Artemis.

Artemis, not one to back down stared up challengingly. "That was unexpected. Terribly pleasurable, but unexpected either way."

Ruairí grinned. "I got jealous and had to see you. However, I was unprepared to see you wet and with a half-open shirt. My lust escaped my control."

Artemis blushed brightly and turned to hide his face in his pillow. "You're honesty is very disarming Ruairí."

Ruairí grinned, loving Artemis rarely shown shyness. Artemis promptly scowled at him. "What now?"

Ruairí grinned. "Now we sleep, and tomorrow we wake up, kiss, shower (perhaps even together), and kiss some more, and breakfast. Definitely more kissing to be inserted randomly. That is, if you want us to officially be a couple?"

Artemis gave him a small smile, worries about the People still in the back of his mind, but for now…. "I suppose we are. My parents like you, my brother's like you well enough, and Butler hasn't assassinated you. I haven't met your parents, on your insistence, but I suppose we are now."

Ruairí grinned and pulled Artemis to him, instigating the cuddle session; to which Artemis gave a small smile and then quickly hid his face in his pillow to avoid blushing. Ruairí sighed approvingly; Artemis was officially _his_ adorably shy boyfriend.

* * *

**So this is it I think. I'm not sure there should be a continuation, but for now I'll make as complete and you guys can tell me if you'd like more and I'll see what I can do. Maybe snippets like meeting Ruair****í****'s parents?**


End file.
